The Love Letter
by check187
Summary: She couldn't tell him. She tried to, but she couldn't. So what else could she do? She had to find a way. She was scared, but she wanted him to know. NaruHina. Set after the Sasuke retrieval ark.


_**The Love Letter**_

Hinata was shocked when she saw Naruto being rushed to the emergency center.

There was so much blood.

_'There was no way. He couldn't have-..._'

No.

Another shinobi walked calmly passed her with Sasuke in his arms. He was injured, but there was less blood.

Naruto had done it. He had brought Sasuke back.

But what about Naruto?

The other genin on the mission had arrived long before both Sasuke and Naruto. That was the main reason she had visited the hospital. She wanted to know what Neji's condition was, but then she saw Naruto and the state he was in.

She was worried.

'_Could he have... no. Don't think about it.'_

She got close to the windowless doors and pressed her ear to the door. She was trying to hear something, anything. She was trying to get any information she could about the condition of the person that made her heart beat so fast.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

The beeping of the machines that indicated life had calmed her down a little.

He was alive.

She breathed a heavy sigh.

Hinata had slumped down and held her knees close to her chest.

"He's gonna be ok," Hinata looked up to see Kakashi Hatake. He was worried to, but he knew Naruto was a fighter.

Hinata looked back down.

'_What if he died? He wouldn't have known how I felt,_' Hinata thought.

She stood up and left the Hospital.

She wanted to tell him how she felt. She needed to tell him. But she knew it wasn't going to be easy. After all, every time he got close she would faint. Whenever he got close his eyes seemed larger, deeper, so full of warmth. He was always protecting others, even if he didn't like them.

She almost forgot the reason she had went to the hospital. She quickly doubled back and walked towards Neji's room.

Neji had been slightly irritated by the rude awakening of the sudden slam of the door. He looked at Hinata and noticed her slightly blushing face.

"Hello Hinata-san," Neji greeted.

"Hi Neji-kun," She responded.

Silence.

"What are you doing here?" He asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I wanted to see how you were. How are you feeling?" Hinata said.

"I'm feeling better. The doctors say I need to rest," he said.

"Oh um I guess I'll leave then," Hinata said.

"You can stay," Neji said slightly rushed.

"H-hai," Hinata said fidgeting. She wasn't comfortable but she didn't want to be rude to Neji.

Some more time had passed by. Hinata didn't feel like she should stay any longer.

"Get better soon, ok Neji-kun?" Hinata said walking towards the door.

"Hai Hinata-sama," Neji said. He looked conflicted.

"You don't need to do that," Hinata said with her head down.

"I know. I just... wanted to thank you," Neji said.

...

"For forgiving me," He finished.

"You don't need to do that either. There's nothing to forgive," She said as she walked out the door.

There he was.

Naruto. wrapped in some bandages and sneaking around the desk of nurses into the lobby. She wondered why he didn't just go out the window. After all it had always been his preferred choice. An unintentional use of her Byakugan told her that he was low on chakra.

She was happy that he had recuperated so quickly. It was remarkable, really. There had been so much blood when she had seen him enter the hospital. It had always been a mystery to her.

She went straight home.

Hinata couldn't speak to Nartuo. She would faint every time and she knew that. She had to find some way to convey her feelings towards him.

The dangerous life of a ninja was a short one.

She didn't want to think about the next time he would come so close to meeting death.

She had to find a way to tell him. She couldn't wait any longer.

She grabbed a piece of paper and began writing the good qualities of Naruto and the bad qualities of Naruto. She was so biased. She didn't even try to write bad things about Naruto.

After running out of things she could write, she had an epiphany.

She could write a letter to him.

It was so simple.

She could tell him how she felt through a letter. All of her feelings, the way she felt, she could finally tell him.

Hinata smiled.

This was how she was going to confess to her crush.

She started writing.

She kept writing.

Hinata had finished writing her letter. She didn't like it.

So she crumbled it.

She started writing a new letter. She didn't like that one either.

She crumbled that paper.

She began writing yet another letter. But just like the rest of the letters, this one wasn't good enough.

So she crumbled that one too.

Many crumbled letters later, she had finally done it. She finally wrote the letter she wanted. It was simple and short. The shortest of the letters, but it was perfect. She put the letter in an envelope.

Now all she had to do was give it to him.

* * *

_**The next day...**_

She had gone to Naruto's house, hoping she could maybe slide it through his door. But she couldn't do it.

What if he was right there? A Byakugan later, told her that he wasn't.

She slowly knelt down and began inching the envelope closer.

She pulled back.

She couldn't do it.

Her Byakugan was still activated so she noticed Naruto coming and immediately decided to hide.

She couldn't do it.

She felt so dejected. She would try again some other time.

* * *

_**Two days later...**_

Hinata had gathered all of the courage she could muster and headed straight for Ichiraku's ramen shop. She was certain she would find Naruto there.

And she did.

There he was but she couldn't enter. Her legs stopped listening until Naruto started saying his goodbyes making her hide yet again.

It wasn't fair.

Her shoulders slumped and she began her walk home.

* * *

_**Another day later...**_

This day had been especially windy.

But Hinata wouldn't falter. She would do it.

Today she would do it.

The wind blew some of her hair in front of her mouth.

"Pfft. Ptt! Ptt! Tch!, uggh," were the noises she maid as she tried spitting the hair out of her mouth that had irritated her. She had to cover her eyes.

Trying to take refuge from the strong gusts of wind, she went into the nearest place she could find. It had been the restaurant that received the team of Ino-Shika-Cho all of whom were coincidentally eating in that restaurant at that moment.

She noticed them from the corner of her eye, but decided she would not socialize with them. After all, she had her own mission at the moment.

She waited a decent amount of time before she stepped out and continued her mission.

Today was the day after all.

* * *

_**With Naruto...**_

He was enjoying his windy day. Training was especially fun. Using the wind to his advantage against his clones and vise-versa was very fun. At times he would use the wind defensively by letting himself be carried away from the onslaught of his opponents. At other times he would use it offensively with his kunai and a few of his charges.

He was happy.

He brought Sasuke back. Still as _charming _as ever.

Things were going great for now.

His stomach grumbled so he decided to take a break from training.

And much like the times he got hungry, he craved for some ramen. So he decided to go to Ichiraku's ramen shop. The food there was the best after all. His obsession with ramen had nothing to do with it. No.

* * *

_**With Hinata...**_

Hinata had noticed Naruto walking by. She wanted to give him the envelope, but she couldn't catch up. The whether wasn't helping. Once she realized his destination, she decided she would take her time.

She was nervous.

This was it.

She was going to do it.

Her heart, which was rapidly beating, wouldn't be able to take it much longer.

She closed her eyes and tugged on one of the flaps of the ramen shop.

She was going to do it.

She opened her eyes.

He wasn't there.

A wave of relief had passed through her body.

She realized she couldn't do it. So she stepped out of the ramen shop.

And with a strong gust of wind, the envelope was gone.

Realizing the gap between her fingers, she looked at her hand. She was panicking.

Her feelings were being drifted away buy the wind. She frantically searched for the envelope using her byakugan, but she couldn't sense it anywhere.

How could she have lost her letter? Why did she have to lose her letter?

She really wanted to give her letter to Naruto personally, but she just couldn't catch a break.

* * *

_**With Naruto...**_

It was strange. Konoha had never had such strange whether. One moment it was sunny and now it was so windy that it could literally push you.

And push it did, but Naruto wasn't going to lose to mother nature.

No.

He would win.

*Smack*

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

It was _the_ envelope.

"Stupid wind," He said taking the envelope in his hand.

Naruto looked at it for a moment.

_To Naruto Uzumaki. _he read.

He looked puzzled.

Then he started over analyzing. If this was meant for him, then was the whether the work of a jutsu? No, that couldn't be right. It had been going on all day. The person responsible for the jutsu would have been exhausted by now. Did someone carefully aim it using the wind to help reach its target?

Well he knew one thing. He _had _to open it.

Ripping the top, he pulled out the letter.

_Dear Nartuo._

_I love you. _

_Hinata Hyuga_

Naruto was confused.

There was no way a sweet girl like Hinata would like him. That was just impossible.

Right?

She was cute, but Naruto hadn't really noticed her.

But what if this wasn't her? What if this was some kind of prank?

The thought alone had made him mad.

But first, he needed to make sure.

He had to find Hinata.

* * *

_**With Hinata...**_

She couldn't believe she had lost her letter.

It was her one hope to confess to Naruto and now it was gone.

She heard a distinct voice calling her name.

It was him.

What was she going to do? She couldn't run away. What would he think of her if she did? She looked up and she noticed something in his hands.

It was her letter.

He got her letter.

Did he read it?

"Hey Hinata," Naruto greeted. He was a little out of breath.

"H-hi," She responded.

Now that Naruto thought about it, he didn't know what he was going to say to Hinata. He hadn't really thought that far ahead. He was excited at the possibility of a girl actually liking him, but first he had to confirm it.

He held up the letter.

She looked down, but he could still see the blush on her face.

He couldn't help but smile.

It was true.

It had to be. This would explain why she was always so nervous around him.

Hinata didn't know what to say. There they were; both the envelope and the letter in _his _hand. He had to have read it, but now what would he say about it?

Only one thing came to his mind.

"D-do you want to go out?"

* * *

**End... for now.**

**Check187: **Yeah yeah i know. "Aw geez another NaruHina fic. woopty doo". So should I continue?

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

You decide.


End file.
